


The Strange Things That Bring Us Together

by daddykink (halogenharry)



Category: Glee
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Boys Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2875517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenharry/pseuds/daddykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets into a bar fight after some big guy came onto Blaine after he clearly said no. In the end, they get arrested and Blaine is rightfully angry with him, but he can't stay that way for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Things That Bring Us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [trixafaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixafaerie/pseuds/trixafaerie) in the [WeeklyDrabbleChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WeeklyDrabbleChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  [Pairing of your choice] in the back of a police car.

The lights flashed and the siren blared as Sebastian and Blaine were guided into the police car. Blaine was exuding rage while Sebastian was the polar opposite with his cool demeanor and still standing snarky wit (but he was Sebastian Smythe after all, didn’t matter that he was being arrested). He had gotten a great deal of attention all night so, naturally, Sebastian was feeling bored. However, after the events that had just occurred, the one person’s attention he wanted he wasn’t receiving and Seb understood why, but he couldn’t stand it.

“Blaine?” he said in a voice not much louder than a whisper.

Blaine turned away from him more, or at least as much as he could in the tight space in the back of a police car.

Sebastian tried again. “Blaine, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” He moved closer and tried bumping Blaine’s shoulder with his own. “I can make it up to you when we get out. Dinner? Some drinks? Anything?”

Blaine finally looked at him then. Sebastian looked genuine, but was still him. Blaine could never be sure what Sebastian’s motive was in doing any of the things he did. He studied his face, the seriousness of his eyes, the roundness of his cheekbones, the flatline his ample lips formed as he studied Blaine back with even more intensity.

Finally, Blaine replied, “I don’t know what you want me to do. You say you didn’t mean for this to happen, but what did you mean to happen then? You got in a bar fight, Sebastian. A bar fight.”

“Hey, you clearly told that guy no and he wouldn’t get off you. I was saving you. He was ready to beat you into submission. I saved you, Blaine.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Whatever you want to call it. Besides, Kurt and I had the situation under control.”

Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. Blaine was spewing out nonsense and he had no desire to put up with it anymore, but he knew that if he kissed him to shut him up it would do more harm than good. “Are you so blinded by your anger that you don’t even remember that Kurt was cowering on the side after his two weak attempts at getting that oaf off of you failed. Yes, he tried to pull him off and yes, he hit him a few times, but that guy gave him one look and he was out. If I hadn’t stepped in, that guy would have had his way with you.”

Blaine’s eyes narrowed. His headache was growing stronger the longer he was in the car. “Did you even think that maybe I could have taken care of myself? That I am perfectly capable and don’t need you to step in and save me. Did you even think about that, Sebastian?”

Sebastian’s eyes bore a hole through his skull as he stared at him in his newfound anger. His breath was coming out in near pants as his demeanor completely changed. With a deep breath, he said, “No, Blaine. I didn’t think about that because I didn’t think. I saw someone attacking you and I took action. Do I think you’re incapable of taking care of yourself? Of course not. You are more than capable. I can tell the difference between someone who can take care of themselves and someone who can’t, I can assure you of that. But that’s not what I was thinking about because I was not thinking. I saw someone attacking someone I cared about and I couldn’t let that happen. Especially to you.”

Blaine’s breath caught in his throat. What was he supposed to say to that? How was he supposed to react to that? Sebastian Smythe, charming, manipulative Sebastian Smythe was telling him he cared about him (and it only took them being put in the back of a police car for him to admit it). It was strange to hear considering he was happily in a relationship with Kurt, but deep down he had always wondered what it would be like to be with Sebastian. If Sebastian had only come to Dalton a little bit earlier, they would be together, Blaine was sure of it, but he could never admit it out loud because he was happily in love with Kurt. Or was it all in his mind? That maybe, just maybe, he had told himself he was in love with Kurt for so long just to help cover the section of his heart that Sebastian had taken over from the moment he had pulled him into the group during an impromptu performance of Uptown Girl. And was he even sure it was only one section? Or was it actually he whole heart and he had chosen to be blind to who he really desired?

“Blaine,” Sebastian said, breaking him out of his neverending thoughts, “I know that nothing I say will fix this. And I know you love Kurt. But I’m sorry. I wanted you from the moment I saw you and it gets to me that I can’t have you.” Blaine’s heart skipped a beat as Sebastian closed the distance between them, rubbing their noses together. “At least… let me have you… right now.” Sebastian surged the small distance forward to kiss Blaine. He was fueled by passion and lust as his worked his lips on their own accord against Blaine’s who, surprisingly, was kissing him back. Blaine’s lips were soft and his mouth tasted of whatever he had been drinking, Sebastian couldn’t remember and couldn’t tell, but didn’t care either. It was addictive, whatever it was, and Sebastian wanted more. He deepened the kiss, pushing Blaine back against the seat with his shoulder to make things go smoother. He felt his hot breath against his cheek and it tickled, making Sebastian giggle as he bit Blaine's lip.

Blaine wanted to touch Sebastian desperately. Their close proximity was torturous to him; he wanted to feel the swell of his biceps and the dip in his back before he reached his bum. Blaine wanted to feel Sebastian’s hands on him, in his hair, touching his face sweetly - anywhere and everywhere. The kiss felt natural and long overdue and as young as it sounded, Blaine never wanted it to end. Sebastian felt the same, but he knew they had to stop right then or he never would since kissing Blaine was so much better than he ever could have imagined.

Sebastian pulled away and smiled as he looked into Blaine’s gorgeous eyes that revealed hints of shock and confusion.

“That was…” Blaine started, but Sebastian finished,” Amazing, wonderful, everything you’ve always dreamed of? Yea, same.”

Blaine, still slightly in a daze, laughed. As heartfelt and kind Sebastian had been moments earlier, he was still Seb through and through. But Blaine loved that about him.

Sebastian kissed Blaine’s cheeks before he attempted to settle in close to him, as best as he could in handcuffs. “By the way, you’re super cute when you think. You got this whole thinking face that happens.”

Blaine turned his face away, blushing. He was feeling light as a feather until he looked up and he saw Kurt’s tearstained face looking back at him from a few feet away. It seemed to him that he had seen everything that had just occurred and as much as Blaine had enjoyed the kiss, it broke his heart that he had broken Kurt’s heart like this. His face fell and he looked at him with deep remorse. Blaine mouthed the words, “I’m sorry,” but Kurt shook his head and left.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for Kurt to see that.”

Blaine turned back to Sebastian. He knew his now ex-boyfriend and Sebastian hated each other so of course Sebastian had done this partially to spite him. But Blaine could see somewhere, deep down inside him, there was a part of Seb that no one had quite taken the time to set free and Blaine wanted to take the time to help him let go. “It… I’ll apologize to him in the morning. Right now, I want to apologize because I should have thanked you. You did save me. And… I want to turn a corner and explore this. Us. But only if you want to.”

Sebastian smirked. “The boy who was just ready to strangle me now wants to explore a relationship with me after cheating on his current boyfriend because he finally realized he was mine from the moment we met. Amazing, I never thought this day would come and I never expected it to happen like this.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is @cammonaghns!


End file.
